


Germane

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [824]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby calls a team meeting for what purpose.





	Germane

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/03/2001 for the word [germane](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/03/germane).
> 
> germane  
> Appropriate or fitting; relevant.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #472 Help.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Germane

Abby had gathered everyone together. Well dragged and ordered and whatever else needed to be done to get them to show up. 

“Why are we here, Abby?” Gibbs spoke up impatiently. He wanted to go back to working on his boat.

“You’re here because I need your help. Well not really me, but habitat for humanity.” Abby explained. 

“Are you sure you want us to help? You remember what I did to Gibbs’ kitchen, right?” Tony interrupted.

“Let’s keep this germane.” Ducky encouraged, “Abby go on. What do you need?”

“Habitat for humanity is fixing a house this weekend, but it’s like the perfect storm. Of the 20 people that had planned to be there to help 15 of them unexpectedly had things come up that prevented them from being there. I’m hoping you guys would be willing to pitch in and help in the place of some of them. Bring any of your friends that you want. We really need to get this done in a day for the family who lives there. They can’t afford to miss work for any reason.”

“Take a breath, Abby.” Ducky warned.

“Of course, we’ll come, Abby.” Gibbs agreed for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
